


An Exercise in Violence

by BeanieBaby



Series: Senator Obi-Wan AU [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Commander Fox meets Quinlan Vos in the most violent way possible, Festivals, Fluff and Humor, Fox wants to murder him, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Undercover, Vos has the hots for people who can kill him, for not submitting the correct paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby
Summary: “Just thought I’d apologize for being so rough the other day,” Vos said, loud enough for all the shock troopers in the shift station to hear. Stone’s hand slipped over his cup of caf and the brown liquid splashed down his left leg. It went unnoticed as every one of his subordinates were staring at him. Fox closed his eyes, the familiar simmer of hot rage budding beneath his skin.Oh yeah, the bastard was doing this on purpose to get a reaction out of him.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Kit Fisto, CC-1010 | Fox & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Senator Obi-Wan AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785886
Comments: 41
Kudos: 857
Collections: Commander Fox





	An Exercise in Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Another cracky piece. I realize To Infinity and Beyond has become a tad bit angsty... 
> 
> Kit calling Fox "darling" is a reference to another fic in the series (Baby Butcher). He's just teasing.

Parades and festivals were an essential part of Coruscant tradition. Fox understood this on a purely theoretical level. Practically speaking, it was a living hell on his end. This year, the Chancellor had taken it to a whole new level. His reasoning for the festival was laughable at most. Fox was told in his four-hour-long debriefing of the event that it would involve several Jedi performances.

He didn’t understand what that meant until he saw Wolffe’s Jedi, dressed in the royal blue and gold of his native Kel Dor House robes, practicing an intricate ceremonial spear dance in the Jedi Temple while the Wolfpack gaped open-mouthed on the sidelines. He secretly caught a recording of Wolffe’s face, which was hilariously out-of-character and filled with childlike wonder, and ruthlessly distributed it over the commander chat.

The main event was Skywalker and Fisto, who were supposed to perform a friendly sparring session with lightsabers. Two for Fisto and a weird-looking double-ended one for Skywalker, who didn’t seem very accustomed to wielding it and kept scoring burning slash marks in the ground during the dress rehearsal. Fox and the senior command of the Coruscant Guards were present for most of the debacle.

“Darling!”

Fisto nearly lost a head tentacle when he paused to greet Fox in the middle of their number. Served him right for being a cheeky asshole. Fox ignored the attempt to get a rise out of him and watched as Skywalker ran over to the other Jedi Master, apologizing profusely and nearly stabbing himself in the foot with the other end of the saber.

“This is going to go over well,” Thire muttered in Fox’s ear.

“If Skywalker impales himself today, there’s a chance everything will be canceled,” Fox murmured back. Thorn snorted loudly in his helmet. Grandmaster Yoda shook his head as Fisto shoved Skywalker into the dirt and the two unprofessional force users started tussling sans their lightsabers.

* * *

Sadly, the Gods declined to grant Fox his wish.

So, on the day of the event, he found himself standing at parade rest as Senator Kenobi helped the Chosen One into his bulky black and red ceremonial robes. Kenobi himself was decked out in white and gold, in stark contrast to the Chancellor’s colors, as he was to conduct the closing of the festival.

“Seriously?” Skywalker lifted his arms and slapped at the fat sleeves. “I could barely fight with that double-tipped saber without any clothes on.”

“You fought Master Fisto in the nude? That doesn't sound very sanitary,” Obi-Wan paused lacing up the front of the gown and made a face.

“No, we both had pants on,” Rex’s Jedi muttered, blowing a strand of flyaway hair out of his eyes. “I can’t believe I have to put on makeup for this shitshow.”

“General Skywalker, please refrain from profanities,” The Naboo senator tapped him warningly on the jaw just as the Nautolan master sauntered in. Fox blinked behind his helmet. Someone had braided delicate strands of gold and precious stones into his tresses, and he was yet again, wearing nothing but pants. No surprises there, really. Black and gold lines of ceremonial ink ran down the bare green skin of his chest and back, disappearing into the intricate belt at his narrow waist.

“Can we trade lightsabers, Kit?” Skywalker whined, peering over Obi-Wan’s head at the taller Jedi. “I honestly think I might die in this outfit.”

“Just throw it away and punch each other the old-fashioned way,” Kenobi advised, attacking Skywalker’s hair with a comb and nearly taking out Fisto’s left eye when he yanked too hard.

“Ah, yes, that certainly would work,” Kit said, retreating to a safe distance to watch the violent act. He sidled over to Fox and murmured, “Apologies for the additional stress, commander. The Jedi Council strongly advised against holding such a frivolous event, but the Chancellor insisted.”

“My men are prepared for any situation,” He replied, glancing down at his wrist comm. It was beginning. He turned on the live audio feed in his helmet and moved to the exit, signaling to the shock troopers in the hallway.

“May the force be with you, Commander Fox,” Kit called warmly after him. No one had ever said that to him before. Fox wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond. Only the Jedi used those words.

“Stay safe,” Skywalker translated for his fellow Jedi. He was massaging the side of his head where the Naboo senator had combed out a knotted mess of tangled brown hair.

“Right,” Fox said stiffly. Fisto’s smile drooped a little at his reaction.

“Uh, you too, sir,” He added awkwardly, sweating under their collective gazes. Obi-Wan’s expression was fondly exasperated. Fox swallowed, “Don’t poke anyone’s eye out, General Skywalker.”

“Will do my best, commander,” Rex’s Jedi said, saluting him.

“Be careful, Fox,” Senator Kenobi said, “I will see you when it is over.”

He nodded respectfully, “Yes, sir.”

* * *

The priority alert message came halfway through the ceremony. Fox peered down at his comm and felt icy dread flood his veins. There had been a massive riot in the prison blocks and a few inmates had managed to slip free. The warden’s message had been delayed by a signal jam. They could already be here. He contacted Thorn immediately.

“Get Sergeant Hound and his scouts,” Fox ordered, sending a separate message to the off-duty GAR commanders observing the ceremony to be on the lookout for potential attackers. He didn’t get very far before he spotted a suspicious figure weaving through the crowd. Fox checked his blaster, set it to stun, and took aim.

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Fox’s ankle. It yanked hard, and Fox lost his balance, bounced once on the edge of the catwalk, his fingers scrabbling uselessly at the smooth metal surface before whatever it was dragged him down to the streets below. His assailant pulled Fox into an empty alleyway and shoved him face-first into the side of a building hard enough to dislodge his visor and crack his HUD display. Fox kicked out, managing to connect with a muscled thigh.

“Whoa, easy tiger,” The rough voice purred against the side of his bucket. Fox snarled and bucked up uselessly in a valiant attempt to break free, but the firm body plastered against his backside moved infuriatingly with him.

“Remove your hands from my person, inmate,” He barked, fingers inching for his second blaster. The man caught his free wrist and pulled it back hard enough to sent a hot lancing stab of agony though Fox.

“Look, _sir,”_ The convict whispered, “this is a bit of a delicate situation, so I would appreciate it if you could just look the other way and let that guy go.”

“You got some nerve, assaulting a commander of the Coruscant Guard,” Fox panted. His HUD was flickering, warning signs going off every which way.

“I promise no one is going to get hurt,” The prisoner insisted.

“Let go of me.”

“You gonna shoot me if I do?”

“Yes.”

A low rumbling laugh that was too close for comfort. “I appreciate the honesty, _darlin'.”_

Fox jerked violently in his grip at the infuriating term of endearment. The back of his bucket connected with the stranger’s face. They both yelled in pain — Fox because of his dislocated shoulder and the prisoner’s hands flying to cradle his nose.

“You’re a feisty one,” The man grunted, wiping at the thin trail of blood on his chin and grinning wildly at him, brown eyes alight with fire. “I like that.”

Fox slammed his dislocated shoulder against the side of the building and felt the socket pop back into place. He pulled out his blaster, fumbled it to kill, and snarled, “on your knees, trash.”

“Or what?”

“Or I will kill you.”

“What if I told you I was a Jedi?”

“That’s a load of bantha shit.”

“I can prove it,” The man said, lifting a placating hand.

Fox’s kama fell.

“See?” He said in the silence that ensued.

“You son of a—” Fox flung the leather skirt at the convict’s ugly face and tackled him to the ground. “You think you can play me for a fool? It does that constantly by itself without any stupid force tricks.”

“I swear I’m a Jedi, commander!” He shouted, finally an edge of panic in his voice, “I’m undercover, name’s Quinlan Vos. You can look me up. I had to get that guy out of prison so I could track his associates after gaining his trust.”

“You’re lying,” Fox grabbed the man’s face with a gloved hand and shook him like a dog.

“’m really not,” Vos garbled beneath his palm, drooling a little due to the rough thumb wedged in his mouth. Fox withdrew his hand with a curse, disgusted.

Vos flicked a finger and this time it was Fox’s bucket that came off, revealing his sweaty face and messy hair. They stared at each other, both panting harshly from their scuffle.

“Wow, you have pretty eyes,” Vos said dumbly. 

“You were supposed to file the relevant paperwork associated with Undercover Operations so the Coruscant Police are on notice!” He exploded, seizing the Jedi’s collar in his hands. “I could’ve killed you!”

“Had to make it convincing, couldn’t risk leaving a paper trail leading back to me,” Vos wheezed, “The Council even forced me to cut my beautiful hair.”

“Kriffing unbelievable,” Fox snarled under his breath, bending down to pick up his cracked helmet and wedging it firmly over his head.

“Yeah, I wholeheartedly agree with you on that, I mean come on, my hair is everything,” Vos said vainly, running fingers through his short locks just as Senator Kenobi’s face came into focus on the mega-screen in the distance. He whistled at the sight of him, “Damn, that’s a fine-looking man right there.”

Fox drew back a fist and punched Vos in the face.

* * *

He missed Senator Kenobi’s live closing address and had to watch a grainy version of it that Thorn recorded while the other commander helped ice the swelling knot in Fox’s shoulder. He swore he was going to kill that Quinlan Vos if they ever crossed paths again.

Then, come Primeday, said walking menace showed up at the guard station in the senate building uninvited.

“So, uh, hi, Commander Fox,” The Jedi mumbled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. His left eye had a satisfying ring of purple around it, and he was wearing the standard Jedi robes without the long, billowing sleeves. Fox gave no reaction and kept signing off the shitload of paperwork on his bench. Thire, who was on the other side keeping an eye on the surveillance screens, peered over curiously.

“Nothing to see here, get back to work,” He reminded in a bored voice and reached for the next datapad.

“Just thought I’d apologize for being so rough the other day,” Vos said, loud enough for all the shock troopers in the shift station to hear. Stone’s hand slipped over his cup of caf and the brown liquid splashed down his left leg. It went unnoticed as every one of his subordinates were staring at him. Fox closed his eyes, the familiar simmer of hot rage budding beneath his skin.

Oh yeah, the bastard was doing this on purpose to get a reaction out of him.

And Cody asked why Fox despised the Jedi.

Vos’s brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Don’t worry about it,” Fox said as calmly as he could manage, “did your mission go as planned?”

“Ah, yes, I got the names of the pirate’s associates and General Koon and the 104th have been dispatched to track down the ones I couldn’t get to in time,” Vos said, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a hyperactive toddler. He gave off a manic energy eerily similar to Skywalker and Fox disliked him instantly by default.

“Congratulations, Master Vos,” Fox said cooly, “are you here to file your missing paperwork from before?”

“Actually no,” Quinlan murmured, this time pitched low enough that only Fox could hear. “I was wondering if I could, uh, treat you to a drink some time, commander?”

“Before or after I throw you into holding?” Fox replied blandly, eyes fixed on the broadcast announcement he was editing.

“Lighten up, doll,” Vos leered, flashing his teeth at Fox, “I’ll even let you whisk out those stun cuffs and have your wicked way with m—”

Fox pressed send.

“SYSTEMWIDE ALERT, ESCAPED INMATE K-486 SPOTTED IN MAIN SENATE CORRIDOR. UPDATED OUTSTANDING ARREST FOR AGGRAVATED ASSAULT AND INDECENT BEHAVIOR.”

“Oh, come on!” Quinlan managed to groan before three members of the Coruscant Guard tackled him to the pristine floor of the senate building. Stone was back with a fresh cup of caf. He looked strangely impressed.

“Single by choice, then,” He murmured to Thire, watching as the shock troopers dragged a scowling Quinlan off, “I owe you twenty credits, vod.”

“All of you,” Fox snapped at the remaining men inside the guard station, _“back to work!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Quinlan is super obnoxious.
> 
> I am actually starting to like the Kit & Fox combo...Hmm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Chance Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272520) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby)




End file.
